


Want Something To Drink?

by HonestCannibal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dominant Jake, Drugged Sex, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestCannibal/pseuds/HonestCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Dirk was obviously too high to register anything, Jake really shouldn't take advantage of this but Dirk was there, sprawled out on the sofa, flushed and breathing heavy. "Jake, f***, I want you." He groaned.' Don't do drugs, kids!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want Something To Drink?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I moved this fanfiction here after it got deleted off ff.net and after I got banned for thirty days from the site, so enjoy!

It was never unusual for Jake to turn up at Dirk's house unexpected, most of the time Dirk expected Jake if he hadn't been on pesterchum in a while.

Today was different though. Jake was bored of exploring the different parts of Manhattan, he was too frustrated staying in one place for too long, so he decided to use his best bro's presence as a distraction. Even if the monotone, sarcastic, pokerfaced mysterio never really spoke unless spoken to, Jake enjoyed his company a lot.

He'd noticed that Dirk wasn't on the Pesterchum chatlog last night or thismorning, which was very unusual considering he was always online waiting for Jake. So with his worry aside, Jake decided to go a visit his friend to see what the ol' chap was up to.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of knocking against the worn wooden door echoed throughout the thirty-two story apartment building as Jake waiting patiently at the door. When there was no answer, he knocked again this time moving out of the way from a little girl and her mother who were making their way down the stairs. The mother stopped and eyed a Jake up and down, she then spoke with distinct displeasure, "you his friend?"

Jake looked at the door then back at the woman, "why, yes." He nodded, "wh-"

"Keep the noise down. Had enough of it last night." She then made her way down the next flight of stairs with her young daugther. Jake was left dumbfounded as he turned back to the front door, knocking louder than before now. He stopped when he heard a drawled out "alriiiiiight" on the other side of the door.  
Jake waited patiently as the other fiddled with the locks on the door before opening it and letting a smile cross his features. Jake frowned at this, _'Dirk...smiling...?_ ' He thought.

"Sup Jake." Dirk smiled lightly. Jake noticed something different in the air, it was a sort of musky smell; something he'd smelt various times while walking through the streets of Manhattan at night, usually when he'd pass gangs or blocked up apartments. There was also something off about the Strider's appearance, it could be the slight stubble along his jaw, or perhaps the smile that was across his face.

There was a few more seconds of silence before Jake spoke, "Hello ol' chap, are you going to let me in or leave me standing here?" He laughed. Dirk laughed slightly and moved out of the way of the door, "yeah, yeah, come on in."

Jake silently thanked Strider before stepping through the doorway, the musky smell had gotten heavier once he walked into the livingroom. He looked back through the hallway too see Dirk locking the door again then turning away from the door, "you want 'neything to drink or whatever?" His words were slow as he walked past Jake into the kitchen.  
"No thank you. Strider, may I ask why you locked the door?" It was out of curiosity, but it did trouble Jake slightly due to the way Dirk was acting.

Dirk turned around completely forgetting the task at hand, he'd obviously not heard Jake's answer. "I locked the door?" He frowned.

"Yes...You did..." Jake paused, "is something the matter?"

Strider laughed shortly, "nah, nothing's wrong bro, just chill. You want somethin' to drink?"

Something was definitely off. "No, thank you Strider." Jake made his way fully into the livingroom and sat gently on the couch. The television wasn't showing anything too interesting, just a chinese man badly fighting with a very hairy guy. It took a while for Dirk to finally flop onto the couch as gracefully as he couldn't. His head ended up in Jake's lap as the bottom half of his legs hung over the end.

"I say Strider, what's gotten into you?" Jake lifted his arms to look down at Dirk.

"Oh nothin' Jakey-boy. Just wish you'd visit more often."

"I come here almost every day." Jake laughed lightly, "so, what have you been up to?" He thought that maybe he could find out what that woman was talking about earlier, with the noise.

"Oh y'know, the usual." Dirk slurred as he yawned slightly, "thinkin' 'bout you."

Jake paused. His body tensed. 'What?' "Pardon?"

"Shuuuush." Dirk lifted himself from Jake's lap, "Jake'll hear us."

The older man frowned, "I am Jake. Strider, are you drunk?"

Dirk paused for a long moment before smiling, "well shit man. When did you get here?"

"Wait. You were thinking about me, yes?" Jake was now fully facing the other man.

"Yeah, you're an awesome guy and..." The blonde droned out, forgetting what he'd been saying as he stared blankly at Jake. By now, Jake was fairly confused, worried and taken off guard. He looked around the living room hoping for an answer for this behavour, as he looked he saw various puppets across the floor, a few game controllers stuffed under the table and three blankets sprawled out over the floor. On the table there were a few glasses and an ashtray. The culprit of the behavour laid in that ashtray as Jake looked upon many ends of some sort of smoked roll-up.

He looked back at Dirk who had shifted in his seat, "you want something to drink?"

"No." Jake rejected, "what in the devil dickens have you been smoking Strider?"

Dirk didn't respond, only stared at Jake. Just as Jake was about to look away again Dirk spoke, "you're a great bro." The words weren't like they were before, they were low and suggestive. Jake took a moment to reply, "as are you, Strider..."

"Jake?" Dirk placed his hand over Jake's, who looked up from the action,

"Yes Dirk?" The older man was hoping some sense had been adjusted into the blonde at this point. Until the other's hand laced into his hair and pulled him foward towards a pair of lips. Their mouths joined intensely for a few moments before Jake jerked his head away and stared at the other male with a dumbfounded expression, he said nothing as a smile found its way to Dirk's mouth, "do you like me Jake?"

"Strider...I-I..."

"Shhhhhh." Dirk was now a few centimetres from Jake's face, "do you like me, Jake?"  
It was serious question and Jake didn't know the answer. He had never really thought about Dirk in that way, he'd just considered them both close friends, but the other male obviously had other ideas. He answered truthfully as he could on such short notice.

"No. No, I don't."

Dirk pulled away slowly and nodded. He looked over at the television then back at Jake for a moment, "you want something-"

"to drink? Yes, water please." Jake smiled weakly, his throat had suddenly become very dry. Dirk nodded and rose from his spot, he made his way to the kitchen and back with a bottle of water and handed it to Jake more gentle than a Strider ever should. Jake thanked him and took it.  
They sat there, quiet for what seemed like enternity until Jake spoke up, "you said you were thinking about me."  
Dirk turned his head lazily to the other man, for a moment Jake didn't even think Dirk had heard him until he responded with a vague nod and a small amount of speech, "yeah, I think 'bout you all the time, maaan."

"What-" Jake cleared his throat, "what do you thinking about me...doing?" He felt like nutting himself right there and then, _how can you ask that?!_

"Lots of stuff."

"Such as...?" _'It was all out of curiosity!_ ' Jake swears to himself as he pushes on, getting slightly aroused at the thoughts.

"I-I don't...Jake." Dirk stumbled over his words, the drugs might be wearing off. Or maybe they're just kicking in. Jake leaned forward and brushed his lips against the other males, the smell of cannabis obvious now, and whispered deeply, "what do you think about me doing, Dirk?" Want and lust overcome Jake as he leans foward to the blonde male next to him,

"This." Was Dirk's quiet answer before breaking the distance between both his and Jake's lips. The kiss was intense and strong, too full of want to break it. Jake overpowered Dirk as he pushed him gently down onto the sofa so he was on top, the sight made him go wild as they both pulled away for air. Dirk was obviously too high to register anything, Jake really shouldn't take advantage of this but Dirk was there, sprawled out on the sofa, flushed and breathing heavy. "Jake, fuck, I want you." He groaned.

With that sentence, Jake moved faster than he ever had before, crushing himself against Dirk in a comfortable manner, letting their lips take control of their lust and need.

"I say Strider, you're needy today."

"Fuck you and take off your shirt." He whispers in return, his low and attractive voice draws Jake in and he does what he's told. He lifts the shirt neatly over his head but then throws it in any random direction, not caring where, he'll figure that out later. He goes in for another kiss with Dirk, running his tongue along the other's bottom lip asking for entrance, once Dirk moans softly into the kiss he doesn't hesitate to enter.

Just as Dirk was getting used to the hot pleasure of being pinned down by Jake, it disappeared, lips and all. Jake had sat up with a look of displeasure, "take your own shirt off then, and those sunglasses too, devilish things keep..." His words drifted into silence as he looked at that toned chest, his fingers ran along from Dirk's shoulder to the middle of the muscled chest. He felt his wrist get stopped before it could trail down the other's stomach, he looked down to see Dirk had taken it in his grasp, "I thought you said you didn't like me?" It came out like a question but it was clearly a statement.

"I'm afraid to say, chap," He leaned back down over Dirk's lips, "I lied." He mumbled. Oh, and he did lie. He lied and he'll be happy to take a punishment for it later, right now he was too busy taking in all that Dirk.

During the next series of kisses, his hand found its way to the button of Dirk's jeans and decided that clothing was nothing but a nuissance as he undid the bind and palmed the younger through his boxers, and the noise that left his mouth was magical, almost enough to send Jake over the edge.  
Before anything else could happen, Jake had jumped up and wrestled with his trousers to get them off as quickly as he could, and when he fell back on to the couch in a failed attempt, Dirk couldn't help but let out a

breathless laugh. Jake quickly pulled off his trousers and climbed back on to Dirk, claiming his dominance proudly once more as he licked and nipped at the other's neck, feeling the stubble scratch over his cheek as he ground himself against Dirk who then groaned softly at the friction, "shit, Jake, Jaaake."

"Yes Strider?" Jake replied between kisses on the neck.

"For God's sake, fuck me." He breathed out. Jake didn't need anything else to push him to do what he was about to do; quickly he removed Dirk's trousers and boxers, and his own boxers too, and placed himself nicely in between the other's legs. Both their erections brushed past each other sending tingles up both their spines, that's when they realised that the fucking needed to start or neither of them will end appropriately.

"Do you have any...?" Jake hoped that Dirk understood what he meant, because he really didn't want to have to say the word out loud.

"Yeah." Dirk replied slowly, when he didn't continue, Jake hummed in response. "Oh, yeah, bedside drawer."  
Within seconds Jake set out to get that liquid substance that he didn't want to say out loud and return to the couch, planting himself comfortably between Dirk's legs. "Am I your first?" He asked as he squeezed some of the cold liquid into his hand and made sure his figures where slick enough in case the answer was 'yes'.

"Yeah, I think so." Dirk propped himself on his elbows. Jake nodded in response, he'd been with first timers. Strangely, when you're a geeky, young British lad in America, it's amazing what your accent can make people do.

"This will hurt, you know." He began pushing one finger in to Dirk gently, hearing the hiss and groan that came shortly after toyed with Jake's patience, he just wanted to fuck Dirk into the couch, he wanted to lick and bite every part of his friend. After moments of small hisses and hitched breaths, Jake slid in another finger, stretching and flexing his fingers inside the tight warmth. He knew when he'd brush past that 'special spot' because Dirk would grip his shoulders tighter than before and moan.

"Stop teasing." He breathed out before Jake removed his fingers and began slicking his member, which was just begging for intimacy and friction. He placed himself at Dirk's entrance after he'd moved the other's legs over his shoulders for easier access.

"You're still gonna like me after this, yeah?" Dirk droned out, those fire-orange eyes catching the emerald green ones. A smile overcame Jake's features, "of course I am." He leaned down and endulged himself in to Dirk's taste as his lips worked their way to dominance.

Jake began to push in slowly, still continuing to kiss the other and hoping to make the pain disappear. A small hiss left Dirk's mouth as Jake had finished pushing all the way in, and even if it was extremely difficult not to move for how tight Strider was, he stayed still until he saw a nod of approval from the other.

Once he began moving at a slow pace, Dirk's fingers found their way to the dominant male's back as he dug his nails in at the pain and mixed pleasure. Jake groaned lowly at the stinging on his back and took this as a sign to go faster, and when he did, Dirk began to moan and push himself against Jake.

The older knew he was hitting the right spot when the word 'fuck' was heard, it was used repeatedly and came out like a breathless moan. Deep kisses were often used to swallow moans and increase pleasure, and Jake wanted all of Dirk so he wrapped his free hand around the other's member and pumped him at the speed with the thrusts; the moans and gasps that came from his friend's mouth during the kisses sent chills down his spine and straight to his dick.

He was closing in on his climax and he could feel Dirk tightening around him, so he increased the speed of the thrusts and moved his hand at a quicker pace, hoping Dirk would be the first to cum so that could be the thing that sends him over the edge. And it did happen.

"Shit, fuck, fuck, Jake, Oh fffuck, Jake-"

Hot fluid spilled over their stomachs and onto Jake's hand as his name was cried out by the other male. The tightening over the moans dulled in Jake's mind as his orgasm struck, making him moan Dirk's name in to a sudden kiss he started during his climax, once over, he collapsed onto Dirk's warm body. They were silent afterwards, apart from heavy breaths and detailed shifting.

Once Jake had pulled out and regained his strength to sit up, he noticed Dirk smiling slightly, then a laugh came, "I just got fucked. By Jake English." Dirk said, "I just got fucked by Jake English!" He repeated, this time his voice was loud enough for the neighbours to hear. Jake couldn't help but smile as he laid down beside the other and hugged him close, bringing a blanket from the back of the sofa down onto their exhausted forms.  
It was going to be difficult explaining everything when they wake up, but for the time being, he'll just revel in the cozy warmth of Dirk Strider's body.


End file.
